


Umaapaw

by forgottenforever



Series: Nagmamahal, Potchoy and Botchok. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Ikaw ang tubig na papawi sa'king uhaw, pagibig ko'y umaapaw.





	Umaapaw

**Author's Note:**

> Tanggapin ang alay na ito para sa inyong malamig na gabi, lalo na ngayon. (Unbeta-ed.)

Makulimlim na sa labas at patuloy pa ang pagdilim ng langit dahil sa nagbabadyang ulan. Lumalamig na ang simoy at rinig na rinig na ang pagkaluskos ng mga dahong sumasayaw sa ihip ng hangin. _Mukhang malakas ang paparating na ulan_ , isang ngiti ang pumusyaw sa mga labi ng binata.

Matagal-tagal na rin mula nang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagpatak ng ulan sa bubungan ng tahanan ng mga Do. Matagal na rin mula nang maranasan ni Kyungsoo ang paglamig ng hangin tuwing sumisilip siya sa bintana. Isang maliit na asong tila kakulay ng kape’t gatas na pinaghalo ang lumapit sa mga paa niya, “Hello Turon,” bati niya sa tuta, “Natatakot ka na naman? Wala pang ulan, Turon.”

Niyakap niya ang tuta at humarap sa bintana. Pinanonood  nila ang pagdilim ng langit at nag-aabang sa ulan.

Mahirap mag-aral sa Maynila, hindi niya nararanasan ang ganito kalamig na panahon dahil ang ulan sa Maynila ay hindi kinaaabangan dahil nagiging sanhi lang ng traffic at pagbabaha. Tuwing bakasyon, eto ang kinaaabangan niya, ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin, ang marahang tigatik ng mga patak ulan, at ang tahimik na paligid.

“Potchoy!” malakas na sigaw ng mama ni Kyungsoo, “Potchoy, ang mga sinampay! Tulungan mo ang mama, nagluluto ako hindi ko maiwan! Umaambon na!”

Dali-daling ibinaba ni Kyungsoo si Turon at tumakbo papuntang bakuran nila, may ngiti nang nakabakas sa mga pisngi ng binata. Agad din naman niya itong tinago pagtapak niya sa labas ng pintuan nila. Inuna niyang kunin ang mga puti, ayaw ni mama na iniiwan ang mga puti sa ulanan!

Napatingin siya sa gate ng kaharap na bahay nila. At sa pagkakataon ding iyon, nangunguha rin ng sampay ang anak ng kapitbahay nila. Nagtama ang mga mata nilang dalawa kasabay ng pagkakataranta nila dahil papalakas na ang ulan.

Napangiti ang kapitbahay niya, hindi mapigilan ng puso ni Kyungsoo ang pagkabog neto nang pagkalakas-lakas. Natakot siya dahil, baka lang naman, marinig eto ng binata. Ngumiti siya pabalik at kinuha na ang mga sinampay dahil papagalitan siya. Naambunan na rin siya at medyo basa na ang mga balikat niya.

Ganun din naman ang binata sa kabilang bahay. Patagong napangiti ulit si Kyungsoo at itinago sa likod ng mga hawak na damit.

“Potchoy!” narinig niya ang sigaw ng mama niya ulit, “Umuulan na! Pumasok ka na dito!”

Nagmamadaling sumulyap si Kyungsoo sa kabilang gate at nakitang nangunguha pa rin ng damit ang binata. Dali-daling umakyat si Kyungsoo sa terrace nila at doon isinampay ang ibang damit. Kalkulado na ni Kyungsoo ang lahat, ilang taon na rin silang ganito.

Ilang minuto lang ang pagitan ay nakita niyang nagsisimula na ring magsampay ang binata sa terrace ng bahay nila, muling nagtama ang mga mata nila sa pangalawang pagkakataon at para bang natatawa pa siya. Ngumiti siya kay Kyungsoo at kumaway.

Halos mabitiwan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na damit, tumalsik mula sa kamay niya ang sipit na hawak-hawak niya. Kumaway din siya pabalik at pinilit na magpanggap na hindi siya kinilig. Pinagpatuloy niya lang magsampay pero pagtingin niya sa kabilang bahay ay wala na ang binata sa terrace.

 

Jongin ang pangalan niya, bunsong anak ng mga Kim. May dalawang ate na madalas magbigay ng ulam at panghimagas sa pamilya Do. May tatlong aso ang mga Kim, na palaging inilalakad ni Jongin sa street nila.

Hindi sila madalas magkita ni Jongin dahil sa Maynila nag-aaral si Kyungsoo. at ang balita naman niya ay iskolar si Jongin. Hindi rin madalas sa bahay si Jongin, tuwing may pasok ay lumuluwas din siya. Kaya naman tuwing bakasyon lang nagtatagpo ang landas nilang dalawa.

Mahiyain si Kyungsoo at kahit matagal na silang magkapitbahay ay hindi pa sila nakakapag-usap ni Jongin. Siguro dahil hindi rin mukhang pala-kaibigan si Kyungsoo, sanay naman na si Kyungsoo at madalas pinapaliwanag niya nalang na, ayun, ganun lang talaga ang itsura niya.  

Unang beses nilang magkita ay isang maulan na hapon din, nautusan siya ng mama niya na kumuha ng mga sinampay. At kahit na nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo na bakit hindi nalang ang kuya niya ang utusan ay sinunod naman niya ang utos. At pagkatapos non ay kahit hindi niya na marinig ang utos ay nagmamadali na siyang lumabas para kumuha ng sinampay nila.

Naupo si Kyungsoo sa kama niya at tumitig sa isang pamilyar na bintana, katapat na katapat ng kanya ay ang bintana sa kwarto ni Jongin. Narinig niya ang maliliit na yapag ng paa ng aso niya, naramdaman niya na nasa paanan niya na ito.

“Turon,” Binuhat niya ang alaga at niyakap ito, “Kelan kaya kami makakapag-usap at hindi lang magngingitian ni Jongin?”

Isang mahinang kahol ang sinagot ni Turon kay Kyungsoo, “Alam ko, nahihiya lang naman ako. Pwede naman kaming maging magkaibigan. Hindi naman niya alam na matagal ko na siyang pinagmamasdan.”

Kumahol ulit si Turon at tinignan si Kyungsoo nang nakatagilid ang ulo, “Sa tingin mo? Hala. Baka naman isipin niya nakakatakot ako.”

Nagpupumiglas si Turon sa pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Kita mo na, pati ikaw ayaw mo sa akin.” Inilapag niya ang alaga at tumingin ulit sa bintana. Buti na lamang ay nailapag niya na ang aso niya dahil nakita niya si Jongin na nagpapalit ng damit.

Nagulat siya at napatayo sa kama niya. Nasamid siya sa sarili niyang laway at halos mag-agaw buhay siya sa pag-ubo. Hindi niya sinasadya pero napatingin siya ulit sa bintana, nakita niyang naglalakad lang si Jongin habang nakahubad at dumiretso sa computer table neto. Sakto ang likuran ng binate sa bintana ng kwarto niya.

_Ang lamig-lamig ng panahon, bakit kaya naghuhubad ‘to?_

Sa tinagal-tagal nilang magkapitbahay ay hindi niya naaabutan ang binata sa kwarto, lalong-lalo na ang pagbibihis neto. Namula si Kyungsoo mula sa pisngi hanggang sa mga tenga niya. Sakto namang lumingon si Jongin at tumingin din sa bintana.

Halos maghiwalay ang kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo at ang katawan niya sa sobrang bilis niyang ihinagis ang sarili niya sa kama. Tinawag niya ang lahat ng santo at santa para lang hilingin na sana, hindi siya nakita ni Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa bintana at sumilip ng kaunti. Wala na si Jongin sa kwarto niya at halos hindi niya narinig ang tawag ng nanay siya sa kanya sa lakas ng kabog sa dibdib niya.

“Opo!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo, “Bababa na po!”

 

 

 

 

 

Ilang araw din ang lumipas pero hindi parin nakakakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari. Nautusan siya ngayong araw para ilakad si Turon, nananaba na kasi ang aso simula nung umuwi si Kyungsoo para sa bakasyon. Wala siyang ginawa kundi pakainin ang alaga.

Matagal-tagal na rin nilang hindi nagagawa ito. Hindi kasi siya madalas lumalabas ng bahay. Sinuot niya ang isang hoodie na may tatak ng eskwelahan niya dahil malamig na ang panahon, mukhang hindi naman pagpapawisan si Turon.

Noong naglalakad silang mag-amo, ay may narinig siya mula sa likuran niya. “Go USTe?”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at mabilis na tumalikod. Mas nagulat siya dahil nasa likuran niya si Jongin, nakasweatshirt na kulay maroon. Malalaking letra na U at P ang nakalagay.

“Sorry,” sabi niya, “Nagulat yata kita.”

Hindi halos makapagsalita si Kyungsoo, at hindi niya namalayang nagpa-ikot-ikot na si Turon sa mga paa niya at naikot na ang tali sa kanya. Hahakbang sana si Kyungsoo paatras pero sa kasamaang palad— or not—ay nahawakan siya ni Jongin bago pa siya mahulog.

O baka naman, mas gugustuhin niyang mahulog. Pero matagal na siyang nahulog. Sinalo siya ni Jongin.

“Hello,” bati ng natatawang Jongin habang hawak-hawak niya si Kyungsoo, “Dahan-dahan lang.”

“Uh, salamat!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at tumayo, “Hello din. Este—Hi! Hello!”

Tumalungko si Jongin at nilapitan si Turon para kalasin ang pagkakatali ni Kyungsoo sa paanan. “Hello, ano pangalan mo?” Tanong ni Jongin

“Kyungsoo.” Mabilis na sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Natawa si Jongin at hinimas ang aso bago tumingala kay Kyungsoo.

“Pangalan mo yun eh,” sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Namula si Kyungsoo at iniwas ang tingin. Napahiya siya sa una nilang pag-uusap. Sumigaw internally si Kyungsoo at hiniling na kainin na siya ng lupa. Aso pala ang kausap at hindi siya!

Pero syempre, nanlaki ang mata niya nang marealize niya na alam ni Jongin ang pangalan niya! Sana iluwa siya ulit ng lupa.

“Yung tuta, ano, uh,” Pautal-utal na sagot niya dahil sa kilig, “T-Turon.” Humina ang boses niya at nahiya dahil sino ba nagpapangalan sa aso niya ng paborito niyang pagkain.

Tumayo si Jongin at ngumiti, “Cute!” sabi niya.

_Parang ako. Parang ikaw. Parang tayo._

“Parang yung may-ari!” sabi ni Jongin na tila ba parang narinig siya sa utak niya. “Ako, eto ang mga aso ko, si Taho, si Lumpia, tsaka si Tokwa.”

Halos matunaw si Kyungsoo sa pagkakatayo dahil sobrang cute ni Jongin habang pinapakilala ang mga alaga niya. Binabawi na ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi niya, cute ang mga nagpapangalan ng pagkain sa mga aso.

“Tignan mo,” narinig niyang sabi ni Jongin, “Crush yata ni Turon si Taho!”

_Same. Crush kita._

“Turon!” saway ni Kyungsoo, “Turon, hala!” hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo dahil nakikipagharutan na si Turon sa mga aso ni Jongin. Napa-buntong hininga nalang siya at hinayaan ang alaga. Inaya siya ni Jongin maglakad-lakad kung saa’y pumayag naman siya.

Habang naglalakad sila ay hinayaan nila ang mga aso na mag-laro rin. Naghahabulan ang apat, dinig na dinig ang mga kahol ng mga asong nagkakasiyahan.

Nag-usap sila tungkol sa kani-kanilang buhay, bahay, at maging buhay-eskwela. Sa saglit na pagkakakilanlan nila ay napagkwentuhan na nila ang napakaraming bagay. Parang matagal na silang magkakilala. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapangiti habang nagkukwento si Jongin kung gaano nagagalit ang mama niya tuwing nakakalimutan niyang kunin ang sinampay kapag umuulan.

Pilit na tinatago ni Kyungsoo ang kilig niya sa pangyayari. Pero lahat ng magandang nangyayari ay may pagtatapos. Unti-unti nang nagdidilim muli ang kalangitan at mukhang nagbabadya na naman ang ulan.

Lumapit na si Turon kay Kyungsoo, isang senyales na uulan na naman. Malakas talaga ang pakiramdam ni Turon sa ulan. Kaya siguro kapag papaliguan niya na si Turon ay bigla itong nawawala.

“Uulan ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas si Turon, lumapit naman ang aso sa kanya lalo at nagtago sa mga braso niya. “Okay, sige. Sige, halika na.”

Nahuli niyang nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya habang yakap niya si Turon. Hindi niya naman maipagkakaila na kinilig siya dahil nahuli niya si Jongin. O baka naman namamalik-mata lang siya.

Naramdaman na ni Jongin ang unang pagpatak ng ulan sa kanyang mukha. Tinawag niya ang mga aso niya at tinali niya na ang mga ito. Umaambon na, pareho wala silang payong pero hindi na bale, pareho naman silang mababasa ng ulan.

“Uulan na, halika na!” Aya ni Jongin sa kanya, inilahad ang kamay para makatayo si Kyungsoo. Kinuha naman eto ni Kyungsoo at ramdam niya ang init ng palad ni Jongin.

Hindi pa sila nakalalayo ay lumakas na ang pagbuhos ng ulan, basang-basa na sila at wala nang silbi ang pagtakbo. Basang-basa na rin ang mga aso pero masaya silang naglalaro sa tubig ulan.

“Hala,” malakas na sabi ni Jongin, at hinawakan ang bunbunan ni Kyungsoo na para bang tinatakpan ito. Nanigas ang katawan ni Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa lamig kundi dahil ramdam niya ang init na nagmumula sa palad ni Jongin papunta sa ulo niya. “Naulanan ka!”

Pinagdugtong ni Jongin ang kamay niya at bumuo ng isang baliktad na “V” sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, parang isang maliit na bubong. “Ayan, sisilungan kita. Di ka mababasa.” Pagbibiro ni Jongin. Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, basang basa na silang dalawa.

Tumawa naman si Kyungsoo at ginaya niya si Jongin, matangkad si Jongin kaya kinailangan niya tumingkayad para magawa ito sa kanya. Malakas ang ulan pero mas malakas ang bugso sa damdamin ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ka nakangiti?” Pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya, natigilan naman siya dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin, “Crush mo ko ‘no?”

“Ha?!” Nagpanggap si Kyungsoo na hindi niya naririnig si Jongin, “Ano?!”

“Wala!” Sigaw ni Jongin, “Sabi ko, uuwi na ba tayo?!”

“Oo, crush kita.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung saan niya nahugot ang lakas ng loob para sabihin yun.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin, “Ano?!” Sigaw niya pabalik kay Kyungsoo. Malakas na talaga ang ulan at hindi na sila magkarinigan.

“Ang sabi ko,” Nakangiti parin si Kyungsoo, “Oo, uwi na tayo!”

“Okay, gusto rin kasi kita.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin. Malakas na ang pagkabog ng puso ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng malalakas na pagpatak ng ulan.

“Ano?!” Abot-tenga na ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, sana hindi talaga siya pinaglalaruan ng mga tenga niya.

“Sabi ko, gusto ko na rin umuwi!” Tumakbo na ang nakangiting Jongin kasunod ay ang mga aso niya. Sumigaw siya pabalik, “Halika na! Bago ko makalimutan! Ako nga pala si Jongin!”

“Alam ko!”

 

 

 

 

Pareho silang umuwi nang nakangiti, pero mas malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin dahil bago sila maghiwalay ay para siyang maliit na bata, binulong niya kay Kyungsoo na, “Alam mo, nakita kita, nakatingin ka sakin nung nagpapalit ako ng damit nung isang araw. Isusumbong kita sa mama mo.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Potchoy!” Sigaw ng mama niya sa kanya. “Dalhin mo ‘to sa kapitbahay, may sakit daw ang bunso nila!”

“Ma, ako rin naman may sakit!” Kunware pang nagreklamo si Kyungsoo, pero lumapit naman siya para i-abot ang niluto ng mama niya na nilagang baka.

“Ikaw rin naman ang may kasalanan, naglaro kasi kayo sa ulan! Parang hindi kayo matatanda ah! Akala niyo ba limang taon parin kayo?” Pinapagalitan na siya ng nanay niya, “Magsorry ka, tapos dalhin mo. Ayusin mo ha, hindi yung tititigan mo lang si Botchok!”

“Opo, opo! Eto na po, ihahatid na!”

_Botchok? Palayaw ni Jongin ay Botchok?_

 

 

 

 

 

Sinunod niya na ang utos ng mama niya at lumabas ng bahay kahit may sakit. Paglabas niya ng gate ay nakita niya rin si Jongin, tulad niya ay may dalang lalagyan ng ulam. Pareho silang may namumulang ilong, at malamlam na mga mata.

“Nilaga?”

“Nilaga?”

Sabay nilang tanong sa isa’t isa. Para bang palagi silang pinaglalaruan ng tadhana. Palagi silang nagkakasabay kumuha ng mga sinampay, parehong araw naglalaba ang pamilya nilang dalawa. Ilang taon na rin na ganun ang pangyayari. Pero ngayon lang sila naging magkaibigan. Pwede ring higit pa sa pagkakaibigan ang nabubuo sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Nagpalit sila ng bitbit at nagkatitigan.

“Salamat, Potchoy.” Nakangisi si Jongin na tila ba nang-aasar. Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo ng masama, at sinagot siya nang, “Walang anuman.”

Nagngitian lang sila at pumasok na ulit sa mga kanya-kanyang gate. “Pagaling ka.” Pahabol na sinabi ni Jongin.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at sumagot nang, “Ikaw din, Botchok.”

“Hoy!” Narinig niyang tinatawag siya ni Jongin. Nakangiti siyang pumasok ng bahay at inilagay sa hapag ang binigay ni Jongin. Nakita siya ng kanyang ina na nakangiti sa may hapag-kainan, at pasimple ring ngumiti dahil sa nakita. Agad siyang pumasok muli sa kusina at dinampot ang home phone nila.

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Hello, mare? Alam mo ba, nakita ko si Potchoy, nginingitian ang ulam na bigay niyo. Oo! Si Botchok din? Hahaha! Grabe talaga ang mga anak natin, kung hindi pa bibigyan ng kaunting tulak, hindi pa magkakakilala!”_ Masayang-masaya ang boses ni Mama Do habang kausap si Mama Kim. _“Aba, hindi na tayo kailangan pang maglaba ng sabay! Oh sige na, huwag ka mag-alala at ibibigay ko ang number ni Botchok kay Potchoy! Sige, mare, bye!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Naparami ang inom ko ng energy drink. Pasensya na, umuulan kasi. Patawarin ninyo ako sa kabasurahang ito.
> 
> Inspired by Ang Bandang Shirley's "Umaapaw"
> 
> Also, hala! May [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11635824)! Akalain niyo yun? 
> 
> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
